The present invention relates generally to an improved design and construction of fitness training equipment wherein users can easily choose to select a certain desired amount of weight, or can easily choose to select half of the weight as shown by the selected weight plates.
Selectable amount of weight is commonly found on many fitness training equipment. Mostly, a cable is used on a connecting mechanism which in turns engages in the desired amount of weight plates (placed inside a steel frame) for training purpose. Prior art systems are shown in FIG. 1.
Sometimes, users of such training equipment want to have the ability to change the selected weight, not by the fixed increment of one weight plate at a time, but by half the amount of a weight plate. To accommodate such half-plate weight increment, some quantities of half-size weight plates have to be specially added to the top portion of a weight stack, or have some kind of selectable add-on weight built into the training machine.
The cost for the half-weight increment selection is oftentimes relatively high.
Present invention introduces a cost-effective way to accommodate the need for the half-size increment.